Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z)
|-|Vegeta= |-|SSJ= |-|SSJ2= |-|Majin Vegeta= |-|SSJB= |-|"Beyond SSJB"= Summary Vegeta is the disgraced prince of the Saiyan race, left as an orphan and one of the few survivors of his species after Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. Left with no choice but to follow his orders, Vegeta traveled across the galaxy and eradicated planets for sale before he was brought to Earth by Raditz's report of the Dragon Balls, a magical set of balls that could grant him immortality. Upon arriving on Earth, he ultimately comes to encounter and fight Son Goku, the man who would go on to become his greatest rival. Originally a selfish, arrogant, and ruthless killer with no concern but himself, Vegeta slowly grows into a more heroic figure over the course of his goal to become the strongest fighter in the universe, falling in love with Bulma and having a son, Trunks, without ever losing sight of his rivalry with Goku. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, higher as an Oozaru | 5-B, High 5-A after his second Zenkai, Low 4-C after his third Zenkai | 4-C, High 4-C | At least High 4-C, 4-B | 3-A '''| '''Low 2-C Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Age: 29 - 52 (physically 57) at the end of Dragon Ball Z Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Vegeta locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Vegeta grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Rage Power, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis (He can use this to cause opponents to suddenly burst apart from the inside with an explosion), Self-Destruction, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan or an Oozaru, increasing his capabilities drastically), Resistance to Mind Control (Vegeta was able to overpower Babidi's hold on his mind through sheer willpower) | All previous abilities, His barriers can keep out poisons and render absorption ineffective, Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan Blue, Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan Blue, Resistance to Absolute Zero and Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: Planet level (Stronger than Nappa and superior to Goku with Kaio-ken x2. Stated that he was going to turn the Earth to ashes and matched Goku's Kamehameha until he used Kaio-ken x4), higher as an Oozaru (Even when weakened, he was able to easily overwhelm Goku) | Planet level (Easily defeated Cui, Dodoria, and Zarbon, and killed monster Zarbon after his first Zenkai), Dwarf Star level+ after his second Zenkai (Matched Frieza in his first form), Small Star level+ after his third Zenkai (Surpassed both Piccolo and third form Frieza in power, but was nothing compared to an extremely casual final form Frieza) | Star level, Large Star level as a Super Saiyan (Easily destroyed Android 19 and then fought on par with Android 18). Large Star level, Large Star level+ as Super Saiyan after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Effortlessly toyed with Semi-Perfect Cell and could've killed a casual Perfect Cell with his Final Flash) | At least Large Star level, Large Star level+ as a Full Power Super Saiyan, Solar System level as a Super Saiyan 2 (Surpassed Super Saiyan 2 Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2, and then matched Super Saiyan 2 Goku with his Majin powerup. Managed to delay Kid Buu) | Universe level (Comparable to Goku and capable of further boosting his power with his Super Saiyan transformations) | Universe level+ (After "breaking through his shell," he managed to continuously trade blows with Jiren, who had finally showed a "hint of his true power". According to Whis, he and Goku were even able to stifle Jiren, and Jiren himself mentioned that both of their respective attacks had become "sharper") Speed: Relativistic (Superior in speed to Kaio-ken x2 Goku) | Relativistic (Faster than before) | FTL+ (Super Saiyan Vegeta should be comparable to Super Saiyan Goku) | FTL+, at least FTL+ in Super Saiyan Forms (Kept up with Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Goku, who could keep somewhat up with a casual Beerus and became faster since then) | Massively FTL+ '(Evaded and blocked attacks from Jiren) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class, higher as an Oozaru (Superior to Goku in strength back in the Saiyan Saga) | Planet Class, Dwarf Star Class+ after his second Zenkai, Small Star Class+ after his third Zenkai | Star Class, Large Star Class as a Super Saiyan. Large Star Class, Large Star Class+ as a Super Saiyan after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber | At least Large Star Class, Large Star Class+ as a Full Power Super Saiyan, Solar System Class as a Super Saiyan 2 (Traded blows with Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | Universal '''| '''Universal+ Durability: Planet level, higher as an Oozaru | Planet level, Dwarf Star level+ after his second Zenkai, Small Star level+ after his third Zenkai | Star level, Large Star level as a Super Saiyan. Large Star level, Large Star level+ as Super Saiyan after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber | At least Large Star level, Large Star level+ as a Full Power Super Saiyan, Solar System level as a Super Saiyan 2 | Universe level '''| '''Universe level+ Stamina: Very high. Vegeta can train for days with minimal rest while constantly pushing himself to his limits, getting up again and again to train more despite the severe damage he deals to himself in the process. In combat, Vegeta's endurance is famous, allowing him to continue fighting against the Goku and the other Z-Fighters despite his steadily worsening condition. Even after being launched into the sky by a Kaio-ken x4 Kamehameha, losing his tail, and being hit by a Spirit Bomb, Vegeta was able to stubbornly keep on fighting, refusing to die or give up. He withstood an extended, brutal beatdown in his fight with Kid Buu despite the massive difference in their power. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters as an Oozaru. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary to Stellar with ki blasts and attacks (His Final Flash extended into outer space) | Standard melee range. Stellar to Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: During the Saiyan Saga, Vegeta has a Scouter, but he discards it afterwards. Intelligence: Vegeta is a cunning and skilled warrior whose refined technique shocked Goku during their first fight, leaving such a lasting impression that Goku wished for him to stay alive so that he could surpass him. While he often relies on his sheer power and fighting ability to win his battles, his intelligence is not to be underestimated. During the events of the Namek Saga, Vegeta was able to keep a low profile and outmaneuver Frieza's forces, leaving them scrambling to find him while he gathered all of the Dragon Balls. In the Cell saga, destroying Android 19, he feigned confidence and strength to scare Gero into fleeing, which was greatly beneficial given how much energy 19 had drained. Finally, during his fight with Cell, he was able to exploit his overconfidence for a chance at a free blow with his Final Flash. He is skilled at reading his opponent's movements and constantly thinks out his strategies and motions in combat, to the point that Whis says he overthinks things. In the past, he often got drunk on his power whenever he got a substantial boost and discarded his more pragmatic tactics, but he has gotten less and less arrogant over time. Weaknesses: Vegeta is arrogant and prideful, and if overpowered by someone he considers below him, he can lose his temper. He also seeks strong opponents, and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Vegeta's incredible power and abilities. Born with an abnormally high power level, even at a young age it was believed that Vegeta would certainly surpass his father, and for many years he remained as the strongest Saiyan in the universe. In combat, Vegeta often makes use of high amounts of ki blasts, firing them in large amounts and in rapid succession to overwhelm his opponents. As opposed to other Dragon Ball characters, Vegeta has a host of signature attacks. *'Big Bang Attack:' After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Vegeta creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Dirty Fireworks:' By pointing his index and middle fingers at his opponent, Vegeta causes them to be engulfed by a massive explosion that destroys them from the inside out, killing most opponents instantly. *'Final Explosion:' The suicidal technique that Vegeta ultimately uses in attempt to destroy Majin Buu, converting all of his life force into energy and causing a massive explosion that levels his surroundings and reduces Vegeta to a crumbling stone statue. *'Final Flash:' One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Vegeta releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, he gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. *'Destructo Disc:' Krillin's signature technique, which Vegeta presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Vegeta creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Power Ball:' An energy sphere that mimics the presence of a full moon, created from the Blutz Waves that trigger a Saiyan's transformation into an Oozaru. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Vegeta will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Vegeta to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Vegeta is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Oozaru:' When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Vegeta will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. Unlike most Saiyans, Vegeta retains his self-control, intelligence, and skill in this form. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. After desperately attempting to reach the state for years, Vegeta finally becomes a Super Saiyan out of sheer hopeless desperation. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Vegeta managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Vegeta mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. **'Super Saiyan 2nd Grade:' Also referred to by the name "Ascended Super Saiyan", this is an extension of the original Super Saiyan form that forcefully floods ki through the user's body by concentrating every single nerve, allowing for an increase in speed and strength. This is only a variant of the original Super Saiyan form, not a separate transformation. While it increases Vegeta's power and speed significantly, it drains a lot more ki and is overshadowed by the efficiency of the Full Power Super Saiyan state, leading to Vegeta eventually dropping its use. *'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control. Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Dragon Ball Super '| '"Beyond Super Saiyan Blue" Note: Due to considerable contradictions, we do not consider Dragon Ball Kai as part of the main canon, and strictly use the original manga and Dragon Ball Super for scaling the characters. It should also be noted that the difference between the lowest and highest bounds of Solar System level is roughly a trillion times, making it incredibly inconsistent for even the strongest Buu Saga characters to be listed as anything more than 4-B. Note 2: Contary to popular belief, in Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta's destruction of the Room of Space and Time (Also called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber), is actually a planet level feat. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Link (Skyward Sword) (The Legend of Zelda) Link's Profile (This was beginning of Android Saga Vegeta and Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Bambina (Toriko) Bambina's Profile (Note: This was Android Saga Vegeta and True Form Bambina. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Alucard (Hellsing) Alucard's Profile Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Absorption Users Category:Adults Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Princes Category:Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2